una historia sin nombre
by Msverisho
Summary: Una chica común y corriente enamorada del chico popular, un final obvio no? pero esta vez ganará el chico timido en la historia, una trama que se podria considerar diferente a la tipica fantasía amorosa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, la trama, afortunadamente es mía. (Claro que lógicamente hay un piquín que reconocerán como parte de la original)**

.

.

.

¿Puede ser real esa palabra que llamamos amor? Muchas personas opinan que si, otras que no. Yo digo, eso solo es cuestión de una vez en la vida

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia sin nombre<strong>

Ella lo conoció siendo apenas unos niños, ambos sabían de la existencia del otro pero nunca se dieron por interesados, él era el típico chico popular y ella la pobre y fea hermanastra que siempre está afuera de las historias de amor.

El tiempo pasó, siempre estudiaron juntos, a pesar de que sus compañeros cambiaban, él era uno de los pocos que siempre estaba a su lado, aún sin saberlo.

Ella, la pobre Sakura siempre fue tomada como la chica buena, la que no mataba a una mosca, la genio de la que muchos se burlaban pero a los pocos que en realidad tenía el gusto de frecuentar veían la gran persona que ella era, mas sin embargo nunca le faltaron los supuestos amigos que solo la tenían a su lado para burlarse de su inferioridad, de su baja autoestima, del hecho de que no era para nada la más llamativa ni la chica más popular; Sakura se cansó, se dio cuenta de que no se podía quedar allí parada esperando que la gente viera lo que ella era en realidad, se empezó a hacer escuchar.

Se peleó, se rebeló, mostro en realidad que ella era una chica fuerte y poco a poco fue dejando esa timidez atrás, si antes decía que ella quería que la aceptaran por quien es ,ahora lo gritaba.

Nunca se rebeló a sus padres como se puede llegar a pensar, sino que al contrario se esforzó por mantener ese pedazo bueno de ella y resaltarlo como parte de su encanto, no permitiría que el mundo la hundiera, no después de que un par de años como amiga de Hako la hayan convertido en una retraída aun mayor de lo que solía ser…

Volvamos al pasado, comentemos mas antes de llegar a la conversión final: ella era tímida y sus "amistades" se lo acentuaban aun más de lo que era, sin embargo conoció a Hako, ella la entendía y tenía una personalidad extrañamente idéntica a la de Sakura, pero no todo era color de rosa y solo luego de un par de años llamándose su mejor amiga, gracias a un trabajo de clase se hablo con Tomoyo con quien llevaba una rivalidad por razones de primaria, quien había sido su amiga un año y al otro se peleaba, a quien Sakura había visto convertida en una muñeca Barbie popular y decidió dejar ese lazo que la alejaba del verdadero mundo; gracias a ese trabajo hubo un acercamiento que Sakura no se pudo imaginar, se fueron convirtiendo de poco a poco en buenas amigas y se dio cuenta de la diferencia: con Hako, quien era su igual ella se sentía fría, despiadada y solitaria en el mundo, Hako le decía que todo en ella estaba mal pero le hacía creer que ella la aceptaba tal cual, mientras que cuando estaba con Tomoyo, esta le decía que era hermosa, se esforzaba en tratarla como el mejor ser humano y era una total y completamente diferente sensación, Sakura se alejo de Hako, siempre llevándola en el corazón y nunca olvidándola como esa persona idéntica, pero a la vez tan diferente.

Y es que si dicen que los opuestos se atraen Sakura lo comprobó, porque eso era con Tomoyo, un polo opuesto, la una callada, tímida, sumisa y se veía fea, la otra alegre, vivaz, energética y llena de buenos pensamientos para todos, quien a pesar de sufrir varios problemas familiares le mostro a Sakura siempre una sonrisa y un buen comentario para cada una; no tardaron en darse en cuenta de lo bien que se complementaban, la una subiéndole la autoestima a la pobre Sakura y la otra prestándole el apoyo y la escucha que solo le pedía Tomoyo, el mejor trato.

Mientras mas crecía la autoestima de Sakura, mientras más ella se sentía bien y bella consigo misma, más bien la veían los chicos, una joven realmente hermosa e independiente y es que Tomoyo siempre lo vio, a pesar de ser una chica hermosa y encantadora para los chicos, su amiga también lo era, era una bomba chic en potencia y ella no la trataría de apagar como lo hizo Hako.

El último año de secundaria fue fundamental, fue la base de la historia central: Sakura y Tomoyo eran inseparables, las populares en el buen modo, eran hermosas y amables, nunca se quisieron juntar con las arrogantes de la clase, sino que mostraron la diferencia con humildad y buen gusto, no fue hasta que a causa de Azumi a quien nunca le agrado Sakura decidió quitarle a su mejor amigo Eriol, el quería a Azumi, pero a Sakura la quería también como a una hermana y Azumi pensando que su amistad era amor, decidió separarlos usando como arma su rivalidad, puso a elegir a Eriol entre Sakura y Ella y sobra decir quién ganó.

_— Entonces, ¿ella te puso a elegir entre ella o yo? – Decía la chica, intentando borrar sus lagrimas que querían salir al aire_

_— Discúlpame Sakura, pero sabes que ella siempre ha sido mi sueño – la tomó de la mano – Yo, creo que la amo._

__—_Entiendo – dijo aunque le apretara el corazón - De verdad, te deseo con el corazón que seas feliz. – se fue sin más, Eriol se sintió triste, pero Sakura si lo deseaba de verdad, esperaba que al menos su amistad le haya valido la felicidad._

La decepción fue Grande, fue un bajo golpe que enfureció a Tomoyo e hirió a Sakura, pero esta fue la base para que ella se quitara la venda de los ojos. Desde el año pasado se sentaba al lado de Yukito, para ella él no era nadie importante, solo un tonto que se creía mucho por ser el popular, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que él le disgustaba por completo, pero su acercamiento los hizo volverse buenos compañeros y reírse mutuamente, pero solo eso, compañeros y nada más, ella no lo veía como un amigo y se ignora si él a ella.

__— _Mira – dijo mostrándole un dibujo con el nombre de su madre_

__— _¿Así que piensas de verdad tatuarte su nombre? – dijo ella después de que el la sacara de sus pensamientos al ver como Azumi manipulaba a Eriol __**"No debe importarme, no más" **_

__— _Así es, ella es la persona que más amo – Sakura sonrió, pero tengo miedo a las agujas – confesó._

_Sakura rió abiertamente, __— Vaya Rebelde…._

La soledad y tristeza por lo de Eriol los llevo a conversar mas, a conocerse, se sonreían y se hacían chistes, la pasaban de maravilla, pero siempre con una timidez en ambos, esa torre de acero en la que no permitían que el otro entrara en su vida.

Poco a poco se volvieron amigos, derribaron esas fronteras, ella se acunaba en su pecho cuando debía trabajar con Eriol a causa de que se habían elegido como equipo en los comienzos del año, sin sospechar que ese lazo que ellos habían creído fuerte se rompió por una mínima ventisca.

Gracias a ese terror de acercarse a Eriol, Sakura vio a Yukito como era, tierno, lindo, amable, cálido y con un aire de Rebeldía que ella amaba, que la hizo querer a este chico como alguien más, pero a pesar de los acercamientos y de los extraños gestos, Sakura no se dio por enterada de si él le correspondía, siempre lo sospechó y Tomoyo pensaba lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirse o insinuarse algo…

_Se estaban abrazando como solían hacerlo desde hace tiempo, Sakura lo quería, mucho, y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso este se paró_

__— _Me tengo que ir._

__— _¿Estás bien?_

__— _Si, todo bien_

El año finalizó, la amistad que tenia con Eriol se fue al demonio después de los cientos de intentos de Sakura y la horrible respuesta de este, después de haberse contentado por enésima vez Azumi lo tomó por fin como novio y la alejó de nuevo, en un mes antes de graduarse, se despidieron y abrazaron por cordialidad y falsedad entre los dos, no se volvieron hablar luego de la celebración, solo a los pocos días paso lo que Sakura ya había previsto, ella lo dejo con el corazón roto, tal como Sakura siempre previno _**pero ahora no tendrás a quien buscar porque ella te volvió a desilusionar **_este fue el ultimo pensamiento de Sakura que retiró el poco cariño que le quedaba por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno…. Como estoy en proceso de re-edición esta historia ha sufrido unos pequeños cambios: aparte de la ortografía y la separación, he decidido darle unos pequeños anexos para que se entienda mas (solo unos pocos no es mucho), La alargaré un par de capítulos más por el hecho de que la comodidad del lector es muy importante y no quiero hacer pesado el contenido.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que me leyeron anteriormente y a los que lo hacen ahora, espero que la historia sea de su gusto y que las mejoras sean para bien.**

**Sake's Evil 22: Autora de estupendas historias de SCC, gracias por las recomendaciones , espero haberlas seguido en son de mejora.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, la trama, afortunadamente es mía. (Claro que lógicamente hay un piquín que reconocerán como parte de la original)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las vacaciones fueron divertidas pero familiares, no se comunicó mucho con Tomoyo sino por teléfono y con Hako se rompieron los lazos luego de que ella hubiera calumniado a Sakura por los celos de que ella fuera amiga de Touya, que quería a Hako y ella a él, pero su frialdad no se lo dejaba ver, Sakura vió desvanecer ese cariño por ella al ver como hería a alguien quien había sido como su hermano mayor y que había vuelto a ver hace poco que regreso a la cuidad, cuando ella hizo de todo para separarlos por sus celos que a pesar de todo negaba, hasta Tomoyo le cogió rencor viendo que Hería a su querido amigo Touya, Sakura tardo mas, pero poco a poco en sus últimos días de amistad con ella por fin se sintió con ella misma mejor: Hako no era tan parecida a ella, ¿tenían gustos y pensamientos similares? Sí, pero ella era más fría, mas vacía, más egoísta y más tirana por envidia como decía Tomoyo, el hecho es que la libertad fue tremenda.

Curiosamente la mayoría paso al mismo instituto a continuar con sus estudios, excepto por Azumi, Eriol, y otros compañeros mas (para el placer de Sakura y Tomoyo), estaban en el primer día de clases y les toco juntas a ellas dos, a la joven Rika, a Naoko , Chiharu y Yamazaki, sus viejos compañeros de clase, a Touya le toco en otro salón, pero todos iban juntos al instituto, la suerte fue aun mejor cuando llego tarde como siempre, aunque con una entrada triunfal, el joven Yukito para rematar la alegría. El corazón de Sakura se acelero y se dio cuenta que aun lo apreciaba demasiado, la felicidad fue para todos.

_— _Muy bien jóvenes, soy el profesor Terada y estoy encantado de ser su profesor en este año,- todos le pusieron buena cara al profesor, y aun mas Rika que quedo encantada- como conducto regular acá se hacen proyectos anuales, formen equipos por favor. – dicho esto todos hacían equipos, lógicamente todos los compañeros de Sakura, incluyendo a Yuki, formaron su equipo, pero Sakura noto a un joven muy solitario que no sabía como que hacer.

_—_¡Oye! ¿No tienes equipo? ven con nosotros si quieres. – el joven se sorprendió por la fugacidad y energía de Sakura, pero aun así no le desagradaba esta y se sentó al lado de ella

—Bien ¿cómo te llamas? – Tomoyo era más entusiasta aun que Sakura y lógicamente menos tímida

—Soy Shaoran li – un castaño de cabellos desordenados y unos llamativos ojos marrón.

—Bien yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji y ella mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto

—Mucho Gusto - y se dieron la mano, Shaoran tímido, pero aun así mirando a Sakura continuamente

—Gusto conocerte Shaoran. Yukito – se apretaron las manos con gran agrado

—El placer es mío.

Poco a poco transcurrieron las horas de clase, era hora del refrigerio. Los demás se habían ido por su cuenta y solo quedaban Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito y Touya, pero Sakura vio demasiado solo a Shaoran.

—Este solo, lo llamare, ¡Shaoran! – El joven la miró – ¿estás solo? – el asintió – siéntate con nosotros por favor. – su radiante sonrisa lo convenció y él se acerco a los jóvenes.

—Gracias por la invitación – todos le sonrieron a excepción de Touya que por alguna extraña razón sintió un pequeño desprecio por él, aunque claramente por la misma rara Razón el joven Li también sintió contra este

.

Los días pasaron tranquilos y todos se hicieron amigos de li, aunque menos Touya y como si nadie lo creyera, el era la persona más tímida del mundo, y aunque todos le agradaban, su favoritismo hacia Sakura era claro, y lo denotaba solo llamándola a ella por su nombre. Un día, gracias a la gran y hermosa amistad que ellos tenían, en la realización de un trabajo, Sakura debió ir a la casa de Shaoran, fue divertido y hermoso, todo cambio cuando llego la sorpresa.

¡Shaoran! – grito una joven y un poco chillona voz, los dos saltaron en sus puestos y la joven may lin apareció –!aquí estas! – se lanzo a darle un abrazo de oso a su querido Shaoran, aunque se sorprendió a ver la visita – ¿quién es esta chica? – Sakura nerviosa se reía mientras una gota de sudor cruzaba su frente y ella se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

— ¡May lin! Ella es mi compañera de clase

—A ya veo, cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto en conocerte May lin – la joven estiró la mano para darle un apretón

_— _Sakura, ella es mi prima favorita – la aludida saltó en su puesto y ahogó un pequeño grito, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la joven. – ¿May lin?

_— _¿Estás bien May lin? – Sakura se noto preocupada ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica

_—_¿La has llamado por su nombre? – Shaoran entendió la reacción de la joven y asintió – ¡debes ser alguien muy importante para él! – se dirigió a Sakura que tenia la mayor cara de duda posible, May lin entendió la expresión y se explicó- es que el solo llama a la familia por su nombre, eres la primera amiga a la que veo que llama por su nombre

— Ah, ya veo. Si lo he notado ya que ni a Tomoyo le deja de decir Daidoji, es bueno saber que Shaoran aprecia nuestra amistad – Sakura le guiño el ojo y li se sonrojo –pero no me parecía tan honorario el hecho de que solo a mi me nombrara – (pues como todos sabemos en el Japón si no se tiene confianza aun, se le llama por el apellido.).

_— _Algo me dice querida Sakura que seremos grandes amigas, como familia.

Y así fue, se formo una linda amistad. Todos salían juntos por doquier en los planes que se formaran, incluso may lin venia incluida y Touya, a pesar de reusarse a estar con Shaoran estaba presente.

Yukito y Sakura eran demasiado unidos y en un paseo al planetario se le rompió el corazón cuando el ligó con una chica en sus narices.

_— _Oye Yukito yo…

_— _Vuelvo en un momento Sakura.

_—_"**Yo quería decirte que me gustas" – **pensaba la chica mientras alzó la mirada y no pudo menos que ver a Yukito hablándole a una guapa chica y dándole un beso para nada inocente… "**supongo que ya no importa" – **y decidió que ya era claro que el no sentía lo mismo por ella.

_— _Lamento la demora – dijo luego de volver – Pero ella es muy linda y me gustaba desde hace rato, ya sabes una oportunidad – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

_— _Lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

_— _Hace un rato… ¿tú me querías decir algo?

_—_Ya es demasiado tarde, vamos con los otros – dijo la castaña ocultando sus lagrimas.

_—_Pero… — la chica no se volvió a escucharlo, se fue rápidamente antes de que las silentes lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

* * *

><p><strong>La historia se alargó mas, llegando al punto de convertirse en un micro FF, no pierdan su interés, la trama continúa.<strong>

**Gracias por leer, ojalá la historia se haya hecho cómoda, pues sino la re-edición no cumpliría con su misión.**

**¡Nos leemos adelante!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de las CLAMP, la trama, para mi fortuna es mía (Excepto por un piquín que sabrán de quién es)**

.

.

.

Al final del paseo Sakura estaba triste, Tomoyo y Shaoran sabían el porqué, Touya estaba furioso con Yukito y este no entendía que pasaba, acto seguido Touya se llevo a Yukito a comprar algo dulce Tomoyo miro a Shaoran y entendió, lo dejo solo con Sakura llevándose a may lin para que no interrumpiera y se sentaron los dos en un columpio.

— ¿Sabes? – Decía Sakura columpiándose y li la miraba expectante – hoy pensaba por fin confesarle lo que siento a Yukito – Li sabía de su amor por él y siempre la había apoyado, aun Tomoyo siendo su mejor amiga, ambos sabían que Shaoran era el más indicado para escucharla.

– El siempre ha sido un don Juan, — prosiguió — lo sé, pero siempre tuve la confianza de que si actuaba bien, podría quererme, el se enamora y se lo toma en serio, yo lo conozco bien, esperaba que el me pudiera comprender, pero hoy lo vi con esa chica y no me gusto, lo he visto antes y no he dejado que me afecte, pero si yo le gustara el no haría eso.

La joven no pudo más y se largo a llorar mientras su amigo la observaba compasivamente – No lo entiendo, yo también he tenido muchos pretendientes y tú lo sabes, parece que hay algo en mi que le interesa a los hombres pero nunca les preste atención porque quiero a Yukito, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, pero por más que digan que él me quiere, parece que no es así.

— ¡Lo sé!, — dijo energético — todos los sabemos y te juramos que no entendemos el porqué de su comportamiento, yo pudiera jurar que él te quiere y todo, pero luego llega una chica, el se la liga y nos decepciona a todos ver que sufres en silencio. Hoy me siento afortunado de que me lo cuentes.

— Pero es que no entiendo, yo ya sabía lo que es y lo he aceptado así, ¿por que hoy lloro? Es como si me estuviera dando por vencida y yo se que él me quiere

_— _Todos lo sabemos – se paro y le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas y le dio una gran sonrisa – espero que él lo entienda y que no sea demasiado tarde porque tú eres hermosa y alguien más lo verá y te enamorara, ese alguien que tenga tu corazón, tendrá un tesoro muy preciado y que será protegido por muchos – Sakura se rio imaginando a todos sus amigos protegiendo su corazón, no pudo más que sollozar mas y abrazarse fuertemente a Shaoran.

Se levantó temprano, los ojos un poco hinchados por lo de la tarde anterior, encendió su laptop y se dedico a contestar los mensajes de preocupación que Tomoyo, May lin, Touya y hasta el mismo Yukito enviaron, Shaoran la había traído a casa en privado, para que nadie la viera llorar, Sakura se lo agradeció como a nadie. Bajo a la cocina y estaba su padre, Fujiyata cocinándole el desayuno.

—Buenos días mí querida Sakura

— ¡Buenos días papa!

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, es que ayer cuando te trajo tu amigo te veías decaída – ella sabía que su padre era listo y aun mas de darse cuenta de su estado cuando ella lo trato de disimular tan bien.

—Ah sí, no te preocupes ¡estoy mejor! – se sorprendió de la realidad de sus propias palabras.

— ¡Qué bueno!, ¿sabes? hoy en la noche hay un hermoso festival acá en Tomoeda, se que te dije que te llevaría pero hay trabajo, ¿porqué no te vas con tus amigos?

— ¡Buena idea papa! ¡Llamare a Tomoyo y a Shaoran para que vaya con may lin! Y claro Touya y Yukito

— ¡Qué bueno que estés feliz! Te veré más tarde.

_— _¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Adiós!

Sakura se apresuró a llamar a sus amigos y todos aceptaron ir, solo faltaba Tomoyo con quien estaba planeando algo

— ¿Entonces crees tenerla lista para esta noche?

— Si, pondré todo mi esfuerzo y entusiasmo en terminarla

—Porque no la haces poco a poco?

—Porque entonces no sería un agradecimiento apropiado, seria fuera de tiempo.

— Hay amiga ¡no te vayas a agotar!

— No te preocupes, ¿entonces te veré a las 7 en la entrada del festival?

_—_Si, allá te espero. – la chica apagó el celular muy alegre, definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor, tenía mucho que agradecerle a sus amigos, en especial a Shaoran.

Y Sakura se puso manos a la obra y con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación el regalo estaba listo para faltando 20 minutos para las 7

_— _¡Qué emoción! La terminé justo a tiempo – y la puerta sonó - ¡ya voy!,- bajo corriendo las escalas y abrió – Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_— _Bueno es que nos debíamos encontrar a la entrada pero estaba preocupado por ti y decidí venir a recogerte.

_— _¡Muchas gracias! Déjame me pongo mi chaqueta y traigo mi bolso y nos vamos

_— _Eh ¡Claro!

Estaban en camino al festival y el viento soplaba fuertemente.

_— _Hace frio ¿no Shaoran?

_— _Así es, demasiado para mi gusto

_— _Si, sé que no te gusta el frio y por eso te hice esto – le paso la hermosa bufanda verde que había hecho ella misma – es por lo de ayer, un agradecimiento, -el joven miraba la bufanda inquieto y ella comprendió – si no te gusta no te la tienes que poner…

_— _¡No es eso! – se la puso rápidamente –es que tú la hiciste, te molestaste

_—_No es molestia, tu ayer hiciste demasiado por mi y no tengo como agradecerte y este – le dio su pañuelo – gracias ayer me ayudo mucho, está limpio no te preocupes. – Shaoran sonrió y se siguieron a la feria…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este capítulo está más corto, pero es que es mejor dividido en dos, ya falta poco para el final y me siento en exceso agradecida por que lleguen hasta este momento, se alargó mucho la historia, pasó de ser OS a un mini FF con la re- edición, pero confío que así haya sido mejor.<strong>

**Gracias por leer hasta este punto, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, la trama, afortunadamente es mía. (Claro que lógicamente hay un piquín que reconocerán como parte de la original)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como era de esperarse ya todos habían llegado y Yukito estaba allí también, Sakura lo vio y se sintió extrañamente feliz, Shaoran la había apoyado y ella entendía que las cosas con Yukito debían ser así.

Se la pasearon por todos los juegos divirtiéndose y ganando premios para sí. Touya era el más serio, estaba como distante y aunque Shaoran le era indiferente, Sakura sentía pena de que sus amigos se alejaran pero era muy importante que ellos estuvieran allí con ella. Empezaron a ganarse premios y Li se ganó un lindo osito de felpa, este estaba a punto de hablar cuando de la nada se apareció Yamazaki dándoles un susto tremendo a todos los presentes.

_— E_s tradición cuando se gana un oso de peluche, bautizarlo para luego dárselo a la dueña de tu corazón, la leyenda dice que cuando se hace esto y se selecciona el día del regalo como cumpleaños del osito él como agradecimiento bendecirá su amor y este no les faltara a ambos. – Shaoran y Sakura estaban embobados con lo que decía yamazaki por lo que se sorprendieron cuando llegó chiharu

_— _Tu y tus mentirotas Yamazaki – y se lo llevó halándolo de la oreja

_— _Yamazaki, siempre diciendo mentiras – dijo serio Touya

_— _A mí me hacen gracia las historias que inventan - comenta Yukito

_—_Yo no pensé que fueran mentiras – dijo en voz Baja la Kinomoto – **"yo tampoco"** Pensó Li

_—_Eso es porque tu siempre confías demasiado, eres muy inocente monstruo – dijo Touya

_—_¡No me llames monstruo Touya Baka!

_—_¿Baka?...

_—_Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Yamazaki en algo – interrumpió Daidoji sabiendo lo que pasaría se los deja continuar - , si le das ese osito con todo tu cariño a tu persona especial, este regalo los unirá o por lo menos eso leí – comentaba encantada mientras grababa todas las expresiones de los presentes y se ponía el dedo índice en su mentón como intentando recordar

_—_¡Qué maravilla Daidoji! Ojala alguien me regale uno pronto, ya me imagino vestida de novia… - May lin estaba extasiada, Tomoyo la miraba divertida y Touya estaba perdido hablando por su celular.

_—_Oye Shaoran, ya que te ganaste el osito y escuchaste la tradición ¿se lo darás a alguien? – esa pregunta le puso un claro sonrojo a Shaoran en su cara, gesto que le encantó a Sakura y no le paso desapercibido a Tomoyo quien miraba de reojo.

_— _No sé si dárselo a esa chica, no sé si me corresponda

_—_No te des por vencido, se que muy pocas te merecen por lo que esa chica ha de ser demasiado afortunada, anda dime su nombre

_— _Ella se llama…

_—_¡Sakura! – Llamó Yukito, causando que Shaoran saltara en su lugar —disculpa mi interrupción Li, es importante que yo hable con ella.

_—_Claro Yukito, vengo enseguida Shaoran

_—_¡Eh está bien! – dijo Shaoran avergonzado.

Se fueron caminando en donde había un pequeño hermoso lago decorado con lindas luces, estaban solos y Sakura se sintió un poco sorprendida

_— _¿Estás bien? Que te paso ayer?

_—_No te preocupes, lamento haberlos asustado, fueron tonterías mías

_—_Me hubieras dicho que algo te pasaba, por algo te noté rara, no te calles esas cosas, puedes confiar en mí.

_—_No te preocupes, no me lo callé. Shaoran estuvo con migo y se lo agradezco de corazón

—Prometo estar de ahora en adelante siempre para ti, podrás confiarme lo que quieras, prometo ser quien tú quieras – Sakura se puso ansiosa y Yukito lo noto por lo que lo soltó – se que no te lo imaginas y menos por lo de ayer, pero yo te quiero y no como una amiga, desde hace tiempos lo siento pero nunca te lo dije por temor, ayer estaba hablando con Touya y viendo su relación con Hako me di cuenta que lo que uno siente por otra persona no lo debe retardar, sino expresar con efusividad y sé que tu y yo teníamos algo en la secundaria, así que, dime ¿qué opinas? – Sakura respiro, analizó y se dio cuenta de inmediato de su respuesta

—Yukito yo…. – Sakura cerró los ojos

—No sientes lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?

_—_Lo siento, te has tardado

_—_Hay alguien más – no fue pregunta, más bien aseguró

_—_Eso parece y no me haré esperar

_—_Entonces te deseo toda la felicidad, creo saber quién es, buena persona, esto me gano por don Juan

_—_Supongo que no debía pasar

_—_Si te hace daño yo te prometo protegerte a toda costa

_—_No lo olvidare – y Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de esa figura que amaba sin duda y que ella esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo, lo vislumbró y el ver sus castaños cabellos desordenados mirando al suelo fijamente la hizo acelerarse y gritar

_—_¡SHAORAN! – el susodicho se volteó, observo a Sakura mientras se le tiraba en un abrazo fugaz y aunque sorprendido la sujetó.

_—_¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo llorar?

_—_Estoy bien, se me declaré y yo lo rechacé

_—_Pero ¿por qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

_—_No, ya me doy cuenta de que no es él.

_—_Ya veo – ella se bajé y el cogió del piso el osito que se le había caído por el impacto del abrazo

_—_El es tu osito, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar?

_—_Como la chica que me gusta

_—_¿Ese osito es para mí? – el enrojeció y bajo su mirada tímidamente

_—_Solo si tu lo quieres – él se lo ofreció aun con la mirada baja

_—_Muchas gracias por la pequeña Sakura, entonces hoy es su cumpleaños

_—_¿Estás segura de tu decisión?

_—_Completamente, pero tengo una duda, ¿desde cuándo tu…?

_—_Hace mucho, no lo recuerdo exactamente – dijo alzando los hombros

_—_Y aún así me escuchaste y me apoyaste cuando lloré por otro – dijo avergonzada

_—_Cuando de verdad se quiere a alguien se le desea que sea feliz sin importar con quien sea.

_—_¿Sabes?, estoy muy feliz de que las cosas con Yukito no se hayan dado – expresó sonriente

_—_Yo también – confesó el joven avergonzado

_—_Y se fundieron en un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna.

_—_La pareja iba tomada de la mano, Sakura sujetaba su osito tiernamente cuando por fin visualizaron a sus amigos, Tomoyo los vio y salto de la felicidad, May lin los vio y se sonrió sabiendo que había predicho bien, Yukito los miraba con un dejo de nostalgia por lo que perdió, pero estaba feliz por ellos y Touya…. Fulminó a Li con la mirada por llevarse a su "hermana".

_—_¡Qué emoción! Sakurita ¡mi mejor amiga!

_—_Yo ya sabía Kinomoto, te dije que seriamos familia

_—_Felicidades Li, te la ganaste, cuídala y aprovéchala como yo no pude

_—_Y si le haces algo mocoso te asesinamos – Touya sufría por la elección de su "hermanita" pero entendía que él era mejor incluso que su mejor amigo Yukito

La pareja estaba al fin feliz, estudiaron y se graduaron felizmente juntos, no sin la sorpresa de que Touya estaba de pareja con Hako, algo que incomodó a todos, pero finalmente volvieron a entablar amistad con ella, no tan profunda como antes, pero suficiente para Sakura, Eriol había hablado con la Sakura y a pesar de que ella se mostraba reacia, Tomoyo la convenció de que el la extrañaba y Shaoran le pidió que lo perdonara, ella escucho sabiamente y volvió a sentir un poco de aprecio, pero ambos sabían que no sería lo mismo.

Finalmente y sin esperarse Tomoyo y Yukito se gustaron y aunque tenían miedo de confesarlo, Sakura no sintió menos que una gran felicidad al saberlo; y como si fuera poco parecía que May lin y Eriol se empezaban a gustar.

Tal vez no era amor, tal vez era un capricho de juventud, ella cree en el amor una vez en la vida, yo también, quiero decirles que a pesar de todas esas dudas que tenían sobre el futuro, solo querían disfrutar el presente, tal vez la historia no tenga final feliz, tal vez este sea el final. Solo deseo decirles una cosa del fondo de mi corazón: aprovechen el presente y no lo abandonen por estar pendientes del futuro, porque luego se darán cuenta de que ese presente que botaron habrá quedado hundido en el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>A quién se tomó la molestia de leer este Short Fic, muchas gracias, sus Reviews me harán sentir orgullosa y me enteraran de que he escrito bien, si se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta acá, de todo corazón muchas gracias y les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas.<strong>

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
